Matlin
Matlin (sometimes called Wa-Nin) is Musa's deceased mother and wife of Ho-Boe. Appearance |-|Civilian= Matlin has shoulder-length blackish-blue hair which resembles a bob. She has dark gray eyes, and a fair skin tone. She has been seen either wearing a cheongsam or a kimono, which are Chinese and Japanese traditional outfits, with her hair tied up. She has also been seen wearing an orange crop top and long skirt. Ho-BoeY&MatlinCivilian215.jpg |-|Bride= Her bride dress is an orange short sleeve dress, with a triangle mark at the chest. She wears a purple vale. The dress also has a pale purple collar that covers her neck. MatlinBrideHoBoeGroom215.jpg |-|Opera= Coming soon... MatlinPerformingDress.png Personality Not much is known about Matlin, but what is known was her passion and love for music, a passion that was passed down onto Musa, her daughter. She was the happiest when she sung. Matlin appeared to be a loving mother and wife, as seen in a flashback the devastation her family experienced when she passed. It was enough to turn Ho-Boe's love for music into fear and anger. Matlin is proud to see what Musa had become. Pre-Series Ho-Boe wanted her to sing a song he wrote and she agreed to do so. The two fell in love, got married and had Musa. The two would continue to perform together but when Musa was a child, Matlin fell gravely ill and passed away. Her death left a major impact on her family: Ho-Boe gave up on his music career in grief and Musa grew up without her mother. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Matlin first appears in "A Friendship Sundered" as a holographic picture which Musa often looks at. |-|Season 2= She is seen in "The Show Must Go On!," when she is mentioned by Musa to Aisha. Later on in the episode Musa visits her mother's grave with her father Ho-Boe. |-|Season 3= When Musa is chosen to find her way through the Crystal Labyrinth, she reaches the last two doors: there is the Exit, but there is also a door to someone Musa loves more than anything else in the world, her mother. After hesitating, she chooses to get the Water Stars and before entering the other door Matlin tells her that she is very proud of Musa. |-|Season 5= Matlin appears in Musa's flashbacks, when the Winx visited Melody to find the Ruby Reef. She also appeared in a flashback in "The Singing Whales." Musa stated to her father, that she would have wanted to wish her mother back into life with her Sirenix Wish, but knew that it would have been the wrong thing to do. It is heavily implied that Musa would have not wished for anything more than to use her Sirenix wish to bring her mother back. Also, it is worth noting that Musa was the only fairy of the Winx Club who did not achieve her wish. |-|Season 8= Trivia *The name "Matlin" comes from the word, Mandolin, a musical instrument in the lute family. *In the 4Kids version, when Ho-Boe and Matlin fell in love, she gave up her classical training and Ho-Boe gave up his royal claim for each other. *In the German novels, Matlin's name was changed to , which means "song" in Japanese. *Anik Matern also voiced Stormy and Musa from Season 3 onward. *In "The Singing Whales", it is revealed that her favorite song is "Return to Me". Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Melody Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Musa